


Naruto's Search

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Search 'verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is bored of cloud watching with Shikamaru and Choji and decides to find out if Kakashi is dating anyone…hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Search

“I wonder if Sensei is seeing anyone,” Naruto mused as he lay on Shikamaru and Choji’s favorite cloud watching spot. He could hear the familiar crunching noise of Choji and Shikamaru sharing chips. He didn’t feel left out since he had brought several cups of ramen up there along with a thermos of hot water.

 

“I’m sure that if Kakashi-sensei was dating someone it would be all over the village,” Choji said.

 

“Hn, troublesome,” Shikamaru muttered. The other two ignored his comment and continued their talk.

 

“And we don’t even know if he likes girls or boys,” Choji said, offering another chip to Shikamaru.

 

“According to Ero-sennin, he likes boys,” Naruto said. “Ero-sennin taught the 4th who taught Kakashi-sensei. The 4th told Ero-sennin things about Kakashi-sensei.”

 

This information managed to even make Shikamaru interested, so they decided to search around the town to see if anyone had any information about Kakashi-sensei’s love life.

 

“Is Kakashi involved with anyone?” Tsunade asked, both her and Shizune staring at Naruto dumbfounded. “Are you _this_ bored that you feel the need to pry into your teacher’s love life? Obviously I have not been giving you enough missions. Shizune, where are the missions?” Tsunade held out her hand for the folders but Naruto was already gone, following in his mentor’s footsteps by disappearing through the window.

 

Shikamaru and Choji had pretty much the same luck, having the idea of going to see the other jounin teachers. While they weren’t threatened with work, Choji did have to dodge a round of kunai thrown at him by Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei lured Shikamaru into a game of Shogi that lasted for hours and completely distracted Shikamaru, or at least he let Asuma-sensei think so since he wasn’t that interested in the first place.

 

When word of Naruto’s hunt for information hit Team Gai’s ears, they just smirked. If the blonde was that dense, then they would leave him to find out on his own.

 

A Week Later…

 

Naruto collapsed on the roof where the entire fiasco started. He had asked everyone he could find about his sensei, but no one had any answers. He had even tried Iruka-sensei but all he had received was a blush and a lecture.

 

“That’s it!” he growled, standing up. “I’m going to ask Kakashi-sensei about it myself!” he exclaimed, taking off without waiting for an answer.

 

Shikamaru and Choji just shrugged. Shikamaru sneaked a kiss in between chips before going back to cloud watching.

 

Naruto landed in front of his sensei at the memorial stone. “Sensei, tell me who you’re dating!” Naruto yelled, the incident with Iruka just cementing in his brain that Kakashi was dating someone.

 

“Mah, Naruto. So impatient. You could have come to me and asked instead of that useless information gathering,” Kakashi said, his usual eye-smile showing. He looked up at the sun, checking the time. “In fact, I’ll show you. My lover is on his way here now to meet me.”

 

Naruto perked up, glad that he would know something that the others didn’t, blissfully ignoring the fact that Team Gai seemed to know. Soon he could hear running feet coming towards them. He paled as he saw a flash of green appear.

 

“Rival! The time has come for another youthful-" _thud_ Gai stopped speaking as he heard something hit the ground. “Rival, why is your youthful student on the ground?”

 

Kakashi smirked. “He finally figured out who my lover is,” he said, taking Gai’s hand. “Now, why don’t we take care of our challenge at my apartment…”

 

A second later, the two of them were gone, leaving a swirl of leaves and a still passed out Naruto behind.

 

Fin


End file.
